The invention relates to a convertible cabin attendant seat. The invention further relates to an aircraft monument comprising a convertible cabin attendant seat.
The passenger cabin of a modern aircraft typically is equipped with cabin attendant seats which may either be mounted to a wall of a monument installed in the aircraft passenger cabin as described in non-published DE 10 2011 116 521 or be attached to the floor of the aircraft passenger cabin as known from DE 10 2008 009 938 A1.
Non-published DE 10 2011 116 521 further discloses a cabin attendant seat which is pivotably mounted to an aircraft monument, such that the cabin attendant seat can be pivoted relative to the aircraft monument from a stored position into an operating position. Single cabin attendant seats provide seating for one cabin attendant, whereas double cabin attendant seats as disclosed, e.g., in DE 3 634 839 A1 may be occupied by two cabin attendants in a side by side or a back to back alignment. For short and middle range aircraft, standard cabin attendant seats provide a basic comfort level which accounts for the short time of usage during taxi, take-off, landing and in-flight turbulence. For long range aircraft, high comfort cabin attendant seats are available which may additionally be used for rest periods during cruise.
In case of an inflight medical emergency which requires an ill or injured person to be treated in a lying posture, on single aisle aircraft, the standard procedure is to move the ill or injured person to a galley area of the aircraft cabin and to bed the ill or injured person on the cabin floor close to medical outlets provided in the galley area of the aircraft. Alternatively, especially in long range aircraft, two business class seats, which in normal operation are used as conventional seats, may be used as a medical area which is equipped with medical outlets and which, in case of a medical emergency, may be separated from the aircraft cabin by a curtain.